


End of the Kadar Den

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Summary: Strange species, new language... Daniel’s been Chosen...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

End of the Kadar Den

##  End of the Kadar Den 

##### Written by Travelling One   
Comments? Write to us at [travelling_one@yahoo.ca](mailto:travelling_one@yahoo.ca)

 

"So, this would be 267 darahs, then?" Daniel asked, hopefully having come to an understanding of this most recent language.

The sounds of the open marketplace were cheerful and overwhelming, the smells of spices lingering, even though they’d already walked several blocks since passing the spice merchants. There were children playing in the alleyways, happily reconstructing toys that could have been similar to some on Earth. People were lazily traveling by on what looked like motorized four-wheeled bicycles.

"No, that would be 2067 darahs. You will not get such a piece of handiwork for the price you offer," Erda, SG1’s host and present guide, corrected with a twinkle in his eye. Although he would joke, he had a feeling about this one… _he was quick, yes he was. He might be the one, after all these years._

"Daniel,…you trying to con these nice people so early into our relationship?" Jack teased. "At least wait until they’ve tasted our cooking."

"Oops…I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to be insulting." Daniel grimaced at his innocent mistake, blushing slightly. Well, he was **close**. Sort of. Considering he’d only heard this language for the first time thirty-five minutes earlier. It was so close to the Aramaic language of ancient Persia, he figured he could hazard a guess with that price. This had been fun, these past four hours on Conlogh. Haggling in this vast and colorful marketplace, he had picked up some fascinating specimens of art and sculpture, the designs of which were incomparable to anything he’d ever seen at home. What an extraordinary place this was…the team had been here just over four hours, and he’d already run into …how many languages? Over fourteen. Trying to keep them straight in his head was a definite challenge. The most peculiar part was, though, that everyone on the street seemed to have a different language, yet everybody could communicate with each other. These people were either very gifted, or…Daniel could come up with no other explanation. A few of the languages had been so close to a variety of Earth languages, yet strangely enough, of such a wide variety that they would have had to have come from vastly different areas of his home planet. Most of the languages, however, had been like nothing Daniel had ever heard before, and he had no basis to even begin to understand them. Perhaps they had been gathered from many widespread planets, centuries before.

"No, Colonel O’Neill, we are the ones doing the cooking for you!" Erda spoke to Jack as though their arrangement had been forgotten. "Is this not where we are headed?"

"Right you are, Erda. I was just … well, joking. Inside joke. Military food… Never mind." 

They were passing more of the brightly colored merchandise, and Daniel could hardly keep up with the group, his eyes trying to take in all that was passing way too quickly around him. But to his immense relief, he noticed that Sam wasn’t too keen on rushing through these market stalls either.

"C’mon guys, you can play later. Luncheon date, don’t want to keep the locals waiting…" Jack and Teal’c had stopped a few yards ahead and were impatiently waiting for the other two team members to catch up. Well, maybe Teal’c was waiting more patiently than O’Neill….

A few blocks further on, the group turned into an open garden doorway, built into a thicket of berried ferns. _Since when do ferns grow berries?_ Daniel wondered. _I wonder if they’re edible._ Beyond this fragrant entranceway was a small angled house, shaped somewhat like a four-legged star and constructed of differently colored stones. The roof was of a material none of the team members could place or relate to.

The interior of Erda’s home was cozy, quaint, by most Earth standards. Charming, by Daniel’s. The material of the roof was nearly transparent from the inside, and the sunlight shone in, making the whole room seem as though it was out of doors, in a garden. There were many plants hugging the inner walls, and a small central fountain dominated the room, a source of their drinking water, Daniel soon discovered. Around this were sofa-like seating arrangements. Arched doorways led off into other legs of the star, apparently into other rooms of the home. The four guests were led to the cushioned benches surrounding the fountain, and invited to sit.

"This is nice," commented Sam.

"Indeed," came Teal’c’s quick agreement.

"You have enjoyed our village?" the Conloghian host asked in anticipation.

"Yes, greatly," replied Daniel, speaking for the group. "Your village is very colorful, and your people are extremely friendly."

Erda beamed proudly. "I welcome you now to my abode. My wife Tas will prepare a meal that you will feast upon. And I shall be honored to answer more of your questions and to hear more of the world from which you have come." _And, he thought, to learn more about you, the one called Daniel Jackson who can converse with my people so eagerly and quickly._

"Actually, Erda, I’m very curious about the languages your countrymen speak." Daniel began a bit hesitantly. "There seem to be so many different ones. How is it that all the people we met were able to converse so adeptly in so many languages?"

This was news to the other members of SG1. Although they knew Daniel had been able to speak with some of the locals but not with others, they had assumed there had been only two other languages, apart from the English that they knew was being spoken by some. Jack caught a smirk on Sam’s face; he knew she knew what he was thinking. _…another 64 languages for Daniel to add to his repertoire of an already existing 23._

"All the people of Conlogh learn many languages from an early age. It is the basis of our culture. Knowledge of all dialects is encouraged here, and highly valued. All members of society strive to achieve the most difficult languages. It can be highly rewarding."

_  
_

Oh my…a whole planet of Daniels. Jack couldn’t help shaking his head at the thought. 

"But…why do you have so many different languages here, within such a small area?" Daniel was fascinated. Had so many assorted cultures been transplanted to a single location? "What about the rest of your planet? How many languages and cultures co-exist here in total?"

__

Good, he had him interested. "There is only one culture within this region, Daniel. But there are many languages, many learned and many self-taught. Many made-up and known only to that particular individual. No count has ever been done, Daniel, and it grows each day. I do imagine there are many thousands of languages upon this planet," he stated proudly.

All four pairs of eyes shot up. 

"Why?" Jack asked, not having been terribly fascinated by the topic of discussion until this very moment. 

"What good does it do one to know a language one may only speak to oneself?" Teal’c gave voice to the inquisitive looks passing between SG1 team members.

"It is because of the Challenge."

"The challenge?" Jack’s eyebrows lifted. "And that would be…?" 

__

Yes, they were all interested now…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We have one more so-called culture here on Conlogh, the Kadar, or "Hairy Ones", which has coexisted, however unpleasantly, with the Conloghians for many, many centuries. It is said that in the distant past, when our people descended upon this planet from elsewhere, this race was already present, and reacted to our arrival with great hostility. My race of people began to hunt the Kadar, as they appeared to us as animals; ferocious, aggressive animals. We did so as much for protection as for their extermination, although the destroyed creatures were also used as food. Our people were hungry and did not wish to waste the edible qualities."

As Erda paused, Jack muttered under his breath, "And that explains nothing…"

"Go on," Daniel addressed Erda, covertly sending Jack a disdainful look. "The languages?"

"We were never able to wipe out the Kadar completely, and the source of nutrition was deemed necessary, so their populations were allowed to exist in a controlled state. Sometime during the past few decades, however, it was discovered by some researchers that the Kadar seem to be able to converse with each other, communicating in a language unfamiliar to all of us on Conlogh. It was confirmed that they seem to have some sort of intelligence; although we cannot make out individual words, there are many assorted and unique sounds that keep these creatures in touch with each other. Researchers were sent out all over the galaxy to collect languages, in the hope that somewhere they would find the key to understanding the Kadar. Now, over the past two decades, all our people have chosen to learn as many language variations as possible, in the hope of being the first to break the language barrier between these formidable creatures and ourselves. There is great reward for the one who accomplishes this feat, for he will have anything his heart desires, for himself and all of his family, for as long as any of them live."

A low whistle was heard coming from Jack’s direction. "Sweet. Quite a lottery you have there."

Daniel was intrigued. "And in all these years, no one has succeeded in finding the Kadar’s language?" This species was probably native to this world then, perhaps belonging nowhere else but here, even given the vast expanse of an extensive galaxy. The Goa’uld had left them alone? Perhaps they were unusable as hosts. Then why hadn’t they been destroyed?

"None," Erda confirmed.

"Well, Danny-boy, looks like you have your work cut out for you. When you do make a connection with these Kadar, remember, I’m like family…" Jack grinned. Carter chuckled behind him.

"Don’t be presumptuous, Jack," Daniel retorted. "I don’t exactly have several decades to work on this, now, do I?"

Erda interrupted. "But you are willing to try?"

Daniel was more than eager to at least listen to the sound of this language. "Of course."

__

Wonderful. He might be the one.

"Then first we feast, then you rest. Tonight we shall go to the den for the Challenge."

Den? He wasn’t sure he liked the sound of that. "This ‘den’… is that like a, umm, cave?" Daniel asked hesitantly, hoping it was more like a living room, or cafe.

Erda chuckled at the thought. "No, it is definitely like no cave I have ever seen! The den is brightly lit, with room for many."

"So it’s the place where you and the creatures meet?" Daniel clarified.

"Yes, and where the listeners get to see what goes on, to get ideas for the next set of Challenges. These are always in the evenings, as this is when most people are available to take part." Ah, more like a conference room, or lecture hall. Daniel was not unfamiliar with these, having given many an archaeological lecture himself, in the past.

"If these beings are hostile, how do you get them to the den for a friendly chat…or should I say, inspection?" Colonel O’Neill was interested in the practical aspects of this…"challenge".

"They are contained within. It is where they are housed, for research purposes. The wild ones are left in their own environment. If they come near the villages, they are captured and brought to the den. We do not send people back to the outskirts to deliver them home, it is too dangerous. They see us only as predators, and attack at first sight."

"So…in the den, people gather to listen to them communicate with each other?" Daniel asked.

"Yes."

The food was delivered, hot and steaming, mildly spiced aromas wafting through the garden-like setting. The remainder of the afternoon was spent in idle relaxation and pleasant company, as friends of Erda’s came and went, and Daniel practiced a few more languages. He would shake his head in frustration and laughter, but did not give up. Jack marveled at his friend’s dedication and enthusiasm. 

As for the other members of SG1, a few brief naps were thrown in after the satisfying meal. As Jack dozed and Teal’c reveled in the peacefulness of the surroundings, Sam listened as Daniel inquired about books or any sort of written information which would shed some light on this unknown species, or on some of the languages already tried. This might at least let him know what to rule out. All that was offered was a collection of drawings.

Daniel took a look at the portfolio handed to him. He whistled, stunned by the first representation. "Sam, …Jack? You awake? …Come look at this," he said quietly. Jack’s eyes opened; he maintained he had only been resting.

The creature almost looked like a cross between Neanderthal, and a longhaired Tibetan yak. It was hard to tell much from the drawings, and they were not in color. 

"Early man?" Sam questioned.

"Or a Goa’uld experiment?" Daniel countered.

"Or Bigfoot," Jack remarked. It did look somewhat like that, now that he’d mentioned it, although not so ape-like. Origins of the Earth myth, perhaps?

"What is this ‘Bigfoot’?" Teal’c asked.

"A hairy creature sometimes seen near caves and valleys…" O’Neill began.

"A mythical creature…at least until now," Daniel ended his teammate’s sentence.

"Wow…" breathed Sam. "I can hardly wait until tonight."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daniel was nervous as they walked down seemingly endless underground corridors within the huge structure where the Kadar were apparently housed. His team really thought he could do this, break the language barrier, and the locals they’d met at Erda’s were pinning their hopes on him. He himself didn’t hold much optimism. Several of the languages he was familiar with he had already encountered in some form or another on this planet.

On the way over, passing through more streets and alleyways, as well as another major market center, Daniel had seen a number of aspects of this society’s life that seemed to have been taken from a variety of different cultures, so eclectic were they. Building styles, building materials – which ranged from huge blocks of colored stone, to small, brightly painted mud bricks - decorative accouterments, ranging from primitive depictions of everyday life, to abstract art forms and sculptures. When their researchers went exploring the many worlds, they certainly brought back more than just languages.

Now, however, as they turned into one last corridor, Daniel noted only dingy gray stone walls and hallways. Erda was in the lead with Daniel beside him, while four workers from the underground complex trailed behind the rest of SG1. 

"This is where we separate." Erda turned to the others. "That is the way to the sitting area." He indicated which direction SG1 should head in. "Daniel must enter from here."

"Wait…" Jack paused. "Why can’t we go with Daniel?"

"It is not allowed. Regulations. He is tonight’s language master."

The three teammates hesitated. Daniel spoke first. "I’m sure it’s okay, Jack. Probably like the viewing galleries and stage, I guess."

Somewhat reluctantly, O’Neill allowed Daniel to be led through the tall doorway facing them. Erda returned, and, followed by the four workers, led the remainder of SG1 to the sitting area.

Daniel passed through the doorway, and caught his breath as the heavy stone door slammed shut behind him. What the hell was this?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daniel found himself in a huge open oval area, lit overhead by hundreds of massive bright lights that could have been electric, for the brilliance that they gave off, and the ground was made of raked dirt. A twelve-foot-high stone fence encompassed the perimeter, seemingly protecting the stands which rose in all directions around him, many rows in height and completely filled with noisy cheering crowds of onlookers. A few booths closest to ground level, also guarded by high walls, were each enclosed on three sides by glass. Daniel could see his teammates entering one of these from the hallway beyond. He was in a damn arena, and, from the reaction of the crowd, seemed to be the center of attraction. Nearby on his right was a stand, about five-feet high, hung with primitive weapons of various sorts: swords, knives, slingshots, clubs, bows and arrows. Daniel’s mind was not yet ready to comprehend what was going on. Until, that is, the crowd let out a deafening roar, and he turned to view the cause of the commotion. 

Daniel’s heart plunged and his eyes widened, as two huge hairy creatures came lazily strolling, nearly upright, out of a now-open doorway at the far end of the arena. 

Oh. 

He was in a den, alright. A _lion’s_ den. Den of the Kadar.

Daniel realized what this challenge was all about, now. Be forced to communicate with these animals, or kill them. Or be killed. Or did they allow that great handle-less stone door to open behind him once again, if he were losing? _Right_. 

Daniel frantically turned his face up towards his friends standing inside the glass compartment, his eyes conveying the panic surging within him. _I need help Jack,…please_. He hadn’t asked for this, he hadn’t been told about this. And he definitely wouldn’t have agreed to this. And their hosts had obviously figured as much. 

People on this planet actually grew up _hoping_ for this "opportunity"?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carter, Jack, and Teal’c took one horrified look at the field beyond their windows, and knew exactly what this was all about. They’d stepped into the equivalent of an ancient Roman amphitheater. Jack swung around with a convulsive growl, straight into Worker Number One’s iron grip, facing a long weapon pointed directly at his chest by Worker Two. All five Conloghian men were now armed, weapons obviously having been stored within this room. It was clear they were not going to be allowed to leave voluntarily. 

"You bastards!" he snarled, fists tightening uselessly. "This is what you train your people for? They **volunteer** for this? You obviously don’t trick them like you did to Daniel, since they’re here watching!"

"The mind is **known** to function best under pressure. One day, someone will accomplish what no one else has ever done. They will attain the greatest prize imaginable," Erda reminded him calmly.

"And when they fail?" Carter asked fearfully over the lump in her throat. "You’ve said all have failed for two decades. What happens to them? …Do they kill the creatures and try again another time?"

"Many do not survive," came the simple reply. "The Kadar are very strong. Few contestants have been able to get the upper hand." Noting the looks of shock and fury on the three faces before him, he argued, "For a great reward, there must be great risks. All who take part know what they are facing."

"Daniel Jackson did not know."

"No. But he holds great promise, and we could not let this opportunity pass. If he can communicate with these creatures, we may one day live in peace with them. We will then be able to pass into their territory unharmed."

"Well, find some other way to do this," Jack growled through clenched teeth. "In **safety!** "

"There is no safe way to face these beasts. We have engineered as much protection as possible, for many may witness the event while only one is in actual danger. Our people enjoy it this way. They would not desire change."

It was a brave man , or a coward hiding behind five weapons, that faced the three remaining SG1 teammates at that moment. Jack’s countenance was venomous; he desired nothing more than to strangle this man, rip his heart out and feed it to the _Kadar_. Teal’c, too, was concealing a burning rage, yet even he was aware that nothing could be done in these guarded, enclosed quarters, visible to several hundred onlookers opposite. Sam felt a horrified, disgusted, sickly fear battling itself within her heart and mind, and making its physical presence known inside her stomach. She knew her team’s alternatives were nonexistent.

They all knew Daniel was no warrior, no fighter. _Oh God, what had they let him get into this time?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daniel watched in shock and horror the happenings beyond the glass walls, as he realized his friends would not be able help him. They were being held captive in that room, until the outcome of this contest. He returned his gaze to the other two occupants of his field.

The creatures were approaching, eyeing him warily. They seemed almost cocky, like they knew the routine. Daniel couldn’t shake the feeling that they already knew the play-by-play, that they’d done this a dozen times. And that meant they had always won. He couldn’t bring himself to move. He wasn’t even sure if he was breathing, and at that moment he didn’t really care. The cries of the crowd were drowned within his thoughts, thousands of emotions speeding by yet all in slow motion, piling up and tumbling like so many Dominoes. And still Daniel stood, frozen to the spot.

The beasts separated, now advancing slowly on either side of him, and Daniel fearfully took a few steps back. But they had their plan down pat, almost bored, they knew how to get this over with quickly. Daniel had to react before they had the advantage of being both in front of and behind him, where he couldn’t keep an eye on them both.

"I…I’m…I’m Daniel…Daniel Jackson." His voice shook as he pointed to himself. The beings, towering Neanderthal Goa’uld Experimental Bigfoot Yaks, weren’t communicating. "Oh please, … please… say something. Make a sound,….something…" Daniel was nearly begging, no, he **was** begging, but knew they couldn’t speak English, it would already have been tried. Anyway, he was talking more to himself than to them. And now, he could hear the crowd cheering…but not for him. They wanted bloodshed. They knew no one had ever succeeded in communicating with the Kadar, and now, as always, they had prepared themselves for another failure. And that meant death, to someone or something. Two somethings, one someone. Two against one. To expect to see anything else would have put them in a psychological position to be disappointed and emotionally harmed. No, the psyche prevented that by cheering for the most likely winner. He could hardly blame them. This was no longer an intellectual challenge, if it ever had been; it was now a spectator sport.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh God, get him out of there!" Sam was pleading with Erda. "How could you do this? We were your guests!"

"Yes, and I enjoyed your visit immensely. But I could not let Daniel leave without taking part in tonight’s Challenge. This is much too important to us."

"And Daniel Jackson is much too important to **us**. You must allow him to leave at once," Teal’c had no doubt his plea would be highly ineffective, and the others bitterly watched Erda ignore him completely.

Jack berated himself for agreeing to leave their weapons behind. He had compared this situation to home, knowing Daniel and Sam were correct in reminding him that no weapons would be allowed into any conference room on Earth. He had let this reasoning deceive his judgment, and Erda had seemed so trustworthy…

"How were these people to know there would be a challenge tonight?" Teal’c inquired.

"They show up every night. On the nights of no Challenges, they share conversation with friends, and then return home."

"Well isn’t **that** special, your social event of the day," Jack spat. He couldn’t take his eyes off his teammate, he’d seen the fear, the look of helplessness and despair when Daniel had realized that they, too, were captives. He didn’t know what sort of chance his friend had, but he wasn’t holding out any great hope. Days to listen to a spoken language was one thing, but half an hour in a desperate situation? No wonder no one had ever succeeded, how could someone – even Daniel – figure out a new language under conditions like that? These people were crazy, the promise of that big windfall dangling in front of their misguided greedy eyes, gaining the better part of their senses, of their common sense. And Daniel had volunteered to do it for nothing. Of all the desperate, cruel tricks to play on this honest, altruistic individual. Jack was desperately trying to figure out a way to overwhelm their captors, to get Daniel out of there himself. But those weapons were pointed right at him and his team members.

They could hear the audience cheering…cheering for those misshapen hairy beasts in there. They wanted Daniel dead. So did the animals.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daniel still had heard no communication between the two creatures. Decipher their language? _Right_. That tactic was beyond reality, and that was being optimistic.

Daniel edged slowly towards the weapons rack. He didn’t know if he could kill. But right now he could see no other option. And it would still be two against one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had stared at him as he moved, one step at a time, towards the weapons’ rack. Now, he was standing beside it, unsure of his next move. The crowd was restless, cheering, yelling out, in an assortment of languages, the various weapons they preferred him to choose. Daniel tried to block out their calls. His head was pounding, or maybe it was the thundering of his heart. The creatures were separated by several yards now, alert, one making its way behind him, and he could no longer keep them both in view at the same time. If he grabbed a sword or a club and lunged, the second creature would be on him in an instant. He didn’t have a chance. They’d been through this before, were waiting for his first move. They were one up on him, they knew the rules. And Daniel was at a greater disadvantage than even any of the other previous "contestants"; he’d never seen one of these matches before, had no idea how these animals reacted, behaved. So far they hadn’t threatened him, but what if they got bored…what if they sensed his fear and hesitation….

Making a desperate decision, Daniel chose instead to count upon the power of surprise. He would change the rules.

Standing behind the rack of weapons, he reached up and gave a forceful push. The rack toppled face-downward onto the sandy ground, landing with a muffled thud and flying dust. The creatures jerked and tensed, stepping slightly backwards. Daniel heard a chorus of surprised gasps coming from the crowd, and then dwindling murmurs amidst ensuing silence.

Barely breathing and with his heart pounding furiously, its echoes reverberating throughout his entire body, Daniel kept his eyes focused on the large creature ahead of him, ignoring the one behind, and stepped away from the fallen shelf. He backed away cautiously, deliberately, non-threateningly, slowly making his way towards the center of the arena, where he paused. Both animals were watching him intently, their senses alert. Then Daniel did something he was certain no one in this position had ever done before, painfully aware that there would be no second chance.

He calmly, gently, gracefully, lowered himself to the ground and crossed his legs. The crowd roared, and then gradually fell silent.

The hairy beasts, moving on all fours and sometimes upright, came slowly towards him. Stalking…moving, stopping… assessing the situation…their danger…their advantage. They were nearly beside him now. Daniel closed his eyes. He dared not move.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What’s he doing?" Sam stood there, stunned.

"I don’t know," Jack worried that his friend had lost it. "Wouldn’t be **my** first choice of action." _What the hell was Daniel thinking?_

"He appears to have given up, O’Neill."

They stared as the two massive beasts approached their friend, and Daniel refused to move.

Sam turned away. She was not going to watch the rest of this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A beast’s face in his. He could feel its body heat, feel it breathing upon him. Feel a clawed furry hand upon his shoulder, shaggy hair tickling his cheek. He was afraid, deathly afraid. He felt nauseous, that earlier meal sending pains through his abdomen. He had to keep it under control now, he wouldn’t be sick in front of all these people, in front of these animals. Not to mention that any sudden movement would probably **not** be the wisest of actions. He had to stay in control. Daniel opened his eyes, witnessing his reflection in two widely separated beady brown ones, so close to his face. He caught his breath, and swallowed. 

"I’m Daniel. Daniel," he whispered shakily.

The longest moment of his life finally ended. 

The beast moved from him, without removing its gaze. And then, lowering itself to its haunches, it sat down, three feet in front of him. The second animal slowly moved beside the first, then did the same. Even sitting, they towered over him.

Daniel swallowed again, taking a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves and gain his composure.

"I’m not going to hurt you." His voice wavered, soft, gentle. Daniel was quite certain of the one language that had never been tried before, the language of kindness. He again indicated himself. "Daniel…"

Daniel. The first creature made a sound….

Daniel tried to force a smile. He looked around the arena, then focused his gaze up towards the bright lights. "Lights," he pointed. "Lights."

The animals looked up. "Aaraghar," they said simultaneously.

Daniel’s heart skipped a beat. _Stay focused_. He repeated the word as best he could. "Aaraghar?"

The two beings before him stole a glance at each other. 

"Aaraghar. Light," Daniel repeated. Then he pointed at his eyes. "Eye."

"Hghacha," was the response. 

Daniel was ecstatic. He had never experienced such overwhelming relief along with the thrill of discovery, as he was feeling now. He was shaking, finally noticing and releasing the paralyzing tension that had overtaken his body for over the past half-hour. He could have wept with the release of anxiety.

This species was intelligent.

And then, the heavy stone door at the far end reached outwards once again, and three more hairy beings were released into the arena. 

They eyed him suspiciously, warily, as Daniel turned to watch their approach. The two beings beside him half rose, one issuing a series of deep sounds in their direction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam could hear the crowd’s shouts, uncertain chants, something sounding different, strange. "What’s going on?" she asked hesitantly, pretty sure she didn’t really want to know.

"Turn around, Sam." Jack’s voice was quiet, an awed quality to it. "You have to see this."

Sam slowly turned and looked through the glass paneling. What she saw made her heart nearly stop…Daniel, her colleague and cherished friend, sitting on the ground, in a circle beside five of the large hairy mammals…apparently… conversing. She released a quick, choked gasp of relief, and shut her eyes to hold back the remnants of tension and terror she’d been suffering for the better part of an hour at the plight of her teammate. 

"I knew he was the one," Erda exclaimed. "He is very clever!"

"No," Jack muttered under his breath. "He’s brilliant." His Daniel. The man who never ceased to amaze him, although this fact had sometimes been forgotten of late. Jack might never understand how Daniel’s mind worked, but the pride he felt at that moment for his younger teammate had no words, and would likely never be admitted or spoken out loud after leaving this room, he realized. But Jack knew what he felt, and it went far beyond the release of fear or worry, it outweighed his waning terror at Daniel’s predicament, and for a brief moment, even blocked out his titanic hatred for Erda. 

"Let me in there," he ordered their captors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daniel noticed the door to the stands opening, and saw it slam loudly shut behind Jack O’Neill. He held his breath, hoping the Kadar wouldn’t see this as a threat. The beings tensed, easing up to a half-standing position, ready to strike if necessary. Daniel spoke.

"Jack," he said softly to the Kadar, pointing. "It’s okay. Daniel,…Jack." Two of the creatures looked at him, and seemed to understand. They sat back down, as Jack slowly moved towards them, hands turned upwards, giving the overturned weapons’ rack a wide berth. After what seemed like an eternity of tension, feeling only his powerfully pounding heart, Jack reached his teammate’s side. Kneeling down beside Daniel, he gently placed one hand on his friend’s shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

Softly, Daniel replied. "I am, now. Yes, I’m…..okay…. **we’re** okay," Daniel added. Motioning, he suggested, "Jack, why don’t you sit over between those two?"

Giving the creatures a distrustful look, Jack replied, "I’d feel better sitting beside **you**."

"It’s okay Jack," Daniel reassured him, "They won’t hurt you. I think they trust me. They’re intelligent beings, but they’ve known only the violence involving these two cultures. None of the Conloghians has ever thought to stop this aggression peacefully."

"Leave it to you," Jack commented affectionately, still not terribly comfortable positioned between these big hairy things. "You **_think_** they trust you?" How could Daniel sit there so calmly, or was it just an act? Who was this man, who could take a potential disaster and turn it around with kindness? Inwardly, Jack respected and admired this friend, a man who could see the goodness in all beings, no matter what their original intentions. At this moment, Jack had no doubt that Daniel could’ve tamed a T-Rex.

A moment later the heavy door sounded again. The two remaining members of SG1 took hesitant steps onto the sandy field. Sand, that was supposed to soak up the blood of opponents. 

"Sam…Teal’c," Daniel spoke gently to the Kadar, patting the ground beside him. Gesturing, he repeated, "Daniel, Jack….Sam, Teal’c." With relief and gratitude, Daniel silently welcomed the sight and presence of his teammates. He felt safe now. 

As the other two team members were accepted into the group, each participant beginning to learn anew the vocabulary of the others’ language, the crowd looked on in near-silence, some of the audience leaving, but most remaining to witness the new history of their land. As Erda appeared beside them nearly unnoticed, Daniel looked up at him and spoke, his hurt and anger already put aside. "Your people’s cruel entertainment has to stop here, tonight, Erda. These Kadar are intelligent, and they want only to live in peace."

"They have told you all this?"

"They didn’t have to. Just look at them."

Erda knew exactly what Daniel meant; for the first time in their known history, humans and Kadar were sitting down together.

"But,…actually," Daniel continued sheepishly, "no, we haven’t gotten much past body parts yet. Oh, and names. You have to stop calling them Kadar – "Hairy Ones", Erda - they call themselves the Hontou. And they themselves have names: this is Lubo,… Ux, …. Thajen……"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later, after all body parts, clothing, weapons, and items within the immediate vicinity had been exhausted in the name of vocabulary, all having been recorded alternately on audio and video tapes by Daniel and Sam, and when all but the die-hard historians and culture buffs had left the stands and gone home, SG1 finally convinced Daniel to leave the rest of the work to someone else. They knew Daniel must be emotionally exhausted even more than they were, and Jack was eager to get his team home. Although they were scheduled to have one more day on Conlogh, Jack knew he would rather get back to the base and allow Daniel time to deal with all that had happened, and put to rest what had nearly happened. In spite of Daniel’s continued acceptance of Erda, Jack had no trust in him nor any further desire to associate with the man who had been willing to send his best friend to a brutal death in the quest for knowledge. In spite of Erda’s feelings that Daniel would be "the one", there was no way he could have known.

The beings had been escorted back to their "quarters" – huge cages, barren of all but basic necessities – by Erda, Daniel, the four workers, armed this time for "protection", and the rest of SG1. Daniel had been reluctant to leave, hoping to offer continued support to the Kadar…the Hontou… but Jack had put his foot down. "It’s not your responsibility any longer," he had insisted. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now the team was leaving, standing by the Stargate in the center of the village square. While Jack had reluctantly agreed to let Erda lead them through the maze of streets that made up the town center, Daniel had half hoped that one of the Hontou would at least be allowed to accompany them, an idea Jack had not been thrilled with.

"This would not be a wise plan, Daniel," Erda admonished. "They do not know our villages, our customs. This communication is all too new. They could be easily frightened, and attack."

"You mean, your people might see them and attack," Daniel spoke with harshness in his voice. "You’re the ones who have been attacking – and eating – them for centuries. They **are** an intelligent race."

Erda did not reply, his gaze cast downwards, as he knew that Daniel had not mistaken the truth for what it was.

"So Erda," Jack edged in, "Knowing how hard it is to change old habits…you gonna make sure those nasty games stop in that arena?" 

Erda hesitated before replying. "I will do my best."

Daniel stiffened. He had just assumed… this was all taken care of. "What?…You can’t think anyone might want this brutality to continue? There’s no reason for it now, the Challenge is over!"

Jack felt a twinge of empathy for his friend. If only Daniel would ever realize the dark side of human nature, how old habits were so hard to give up… but, intelligent Hontou aside, he was going to make damn sure that Daniel hadn’t gone through this ordeal in vain. "Oh, we’re going to come back, Erda, just to make sure none of this is still going on," he glanced at Daniel. "And so that Daniel here can check up on the progress of your new… alliance."

__

And see if I can find out the ancient history of the Hontou, Daniel thought to himself. He still wondered if the Goa’uld had played a part in their development. Would the Hontou even know?

Straightening up and grabbing his pack, Jack swung it over his shoulder and gave Daniel’s arm a friendly tug. "Ready to go kids?"

But now Daniel was worried. "Jack, maybe we should…"

"Relax, Daniel. It’ll be okay." Jack gave a final glance in Erda’s direction, just to make sure he was listening. "We _will_ come back, Daniel, in a few weeks. And now, Major, if you’ll just dial us home…?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam gave Daniel a silent, affectionate squeeze on the arm as she and Teal’c stepped past him up the steps to the Stargate. As they disappeared from view through the shimmering wormhole, Jack noticed the frown creasing Daniel’s brow, along with his friend’s hesitation. 

Peering intently into the serious blue eyes, aiming to ease the worry evident within them, Jack placed a hand on Daniel’s shoulder. "You did good, Daniel. Real good. We **will** make sure they’re okay…. Trust me on this."

Daniel’s eyes softened, as a smile tugged at one corner of his lips. He gazed back into the steady brown eyes of his team leader. His CO. His friend. Today, these eyes understood him. Yes, he **could** trust Jack. 

With eyes brighter, almost twinkling, Daniel gently reached for Jack’s elbow and turned towards the gate. "Well, let’s go then. I could use some stimulation…this planet’s boring…"

  


* * *

>   
> © April 22, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

  


* * *

  



End file.
